


promises i ask you keep

by siojo



Series: Equestrian AU [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Equestrian, Hiding Medical Issues, Horses, Instagram, M/M, Medical Examination, Minor Injuries, minor celebrity status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Deuce knows his boss fairly well and has for long enough to know when he's about to do something foolish, including riding injured. Now he just needs Ace to stop trying to do it, maybe Marco would help.





	promises i ask you keep

**Author's Note:**

> the first two sections of the fic take place on July 4th, while the final bit is either July 6 or 7th. (there's a whole timeline, we know exactly when everything is happening.)

“You know,” Deuce says patiently, almost suspiciously. “I’ve been your manager for three years?”

 

“Four,” Ace corrects, taking his time pulling shavings from Loroco’s sides and keeping his left arm, crossed over his chest to hold the shavings, as still as he can without looking overly suspicious. “It’s been four years.”

 

“How could I forget? And we’ve been friends for six years, that’s a pretty decent amount of time, I would say. Long enough to know at least some of your habits, since I control your entire life,” Deuce continues. “More than most.”

 

Ace hums, “You know me quite well,” he pauses. “Is this you quitting? Because you know that you’re suppose to give me more notice than this. It’s in the contract you signed when we hired you,” Loroco shifts. “Please don’t quit.”

 

“I’m not quitting, don’t be an idiot,” Deuce sighs. “If I was going to quit I would have a replacement lined up in most cases.”

 

“Then what are you doing?”

 

“Calling you an idiot, because I’m pretty sure that you weren’t expecting me to notice that you weren’t using your left arm, were you?”

 

Ace stops, just for a moment, before continuing with his patting and cleaning, “I’m sure that I would never-”

 

“We both know you’re lying. What is wrong with your arm?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Deuce snorts, “Right, nothing. Ace, you always use two hands to pat your horses because, and I quote, ‘One hand isn’t enough’. You also tend to start training with St. Elmo’s Fire instead of Loroco, who’s one of the calmest of your horses. So, let’s try this again. What is wrong with your arm?”

 

“I may have hurt it,” Ace says finally, slowly. “It’s sore.”

 

“Sore.”

 

Ace nod, moving his arm and hiding back the wince as he sets his hand on his hip, “Yep, I think I did something to it when I was making dinner last night. Must have pulled something. Probably needs some time and it’ll be fine.”

 

“Lift your arm.”

 

“I just said it was sore and now you’re telling me to lift my arm? You’re being mean to me, Deuce.”

 

Deuce doesn’t smile, in fact Ace is pretty sure frowns aren’t suppose to get deeper, but it does, “Ace, if you were sore, you wouldn’t be fighting me about this.”

 

“Yes I would.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t. And don’t you dare start,” Deuce adds before Ace can respond. “We are not going to have this argument. Either you lift your arm or I’m taking you across the street to the hospital to get your shoulder looked at.”

 

Ace bites the inside of his cheek and debates his options. Lifting his arm is probably not the best idea that Ace has ever had, not when he’s fairly certain that he might have dislocated it again and he’s not sure he put it back in place properly on his own. But if he doesn’t, he’s going to get dragged to the hospital and lose an entire day’s worth of training.

 

“I will start a countdown if you want to keep standing there,” Deuce adds after a moment. “Ace, if you’re hurt-”

 

“I don’t really want to lift my arm,” Ace admits tiredly. “Are you sure I can’t just touch my toes or something? Pretty sure I can touch my toes.”

 

Deuce sighs, covering his face with a hand for a long moment, probably counting to himself if Ace knows him well enough, “We’re going to the hospital.”

 

“Do we have to?” Ace whines. “I could just not ride today? Relax inside instead of working and we can just do more tomorrow?”

 

“Relax inside? Really?” The look on Deuce’s face is worse than his frown. “Because I seem to recall the last time you hurt your arm and promised me that you would relax inside, you snuck out to the gym and did leg work for hours.”

 

“Ab work too,” Ace mutters.

 

“That doesn’t make it better, Ace. It makes it worse, now we are going to the hospital or should I call one of your family to help me drag you there?”

 

Ace sighs, “Fine. But when the doctor tells me to spend the day relaxing and I can work tomorrow, then I’m going to laugh at you for wasting all our time.”

 

“It’s their job, it’s not a waste of time. Now get out of Loroco’s stall or I will call Saber and have him carry you out of it.”

 

“I’m firing you and getting a better manager. Don’t call Saber, I think he has the day off and we don’t want to bother him on his day off,” Ace says patting Loroco one last time and stepping out the stall, crossing his left arm back over his chest, right hand gripping the elbow. “We can walk to the hospital, it’s right there.”

 

“You want to walk to the hospital. Walk from here to the hospital,” Deuce repeats.

 

Ace nods slowly, “It’s not that far.”

 

“It’s at least thirty minutes from here to the hospital. Sixteen of that is when we reach the front door of the house. We are not taking thirty minutes to get to the hospital, not when we’re going to be waiting at least that to get you checked out.”

 

“We could. I don’t mind.”

 

Deuce barks a laugh, “No. We’re going to go to the lot closest to the stables, the one we use to load and unload them, and have someone meet us there with a car,” he’s already pulling his phone out of his pocket and shooting off at least one text message before Ace can argue. “Come on.”

 

“You didn’t have to bother anyone,” Ace sighs, leading the way out the stables. “I’m not going to fall apart because we have to walk a little bit.”

 

“You’ve just admitted to hurting your arm at some point last night. I know that it wasn’t when I last saw you, so that means that it was later in the evening, but before this morning. If it was this morning, you would have said you hurt it this morning. How much sleep did you get?”

 

Ace shrugs, hissing under his breath when it jostles his shoulder, “Some.”

 

“Some, he says,” Deuce pinches the bridge of his nose and leads the way to the parking lot, taking care to ensure that there’s no sudden dips in the ground or hidden holes. “You’re going to cause all my hair to go gray before we’re thirty.”

 

“It’s going to take me more than five years to make your hair go gray,” Ace stops, spotting his car waiting for them, Saber leaning against it. “You bugged Saber?”

 

“He’s your bodyguard and driver.”

 

“It’s his day off,” Ace stalks across the yard to the car. “You’re suppose to have the day off!”

 

Saber shrugs, “Ace, you do remember that I do get paid to take care of you and drive you places.”

 

“Of course you do! But you are suppose to have days off! And the hospital is right there!” Ace gestures hopelessly in the direction of the hospital. “We could easily have walked there. Or called a cab or an Uber.”

 

“Or,” Saber says opening the rear door to the car, remaining unmoving until Ace finally climbs into the back seat. “You can call me, the man who is paid to get you to and from places and protect you. It’s probably cheaper.”

 

Ace narrows his eyes, shifting to keep his arm balanced and point at Saber, “Itbetter not be. I know how much my family pays you, it’s not cheap.”

 

“I know, I live off those paychecks,” Saber is probably rolling his eyes under those sunglasses. “You getting in too, Deuce?”

 

“Yes,” Deuce slides in, still texting. “I’m rearranging Ace’s life, since he’s probably not going to be able to ride for at least part of this week. Which means we need someone to exercise his horses, I’m just checking that we’ve got that covered.”

 

“I thought we always had that covered?” Ace says slowly.

 

Deuce rolls his eyes as Saber moves back to the front and starts the car up, “We do, but sometimes they have other horses to exercise. I want to make sure they work you into the schedule,” he pauses when his phone pings. “Hack has it.”

 

“Thank him for me.”

 

Deuce hums, already typing the answer in as Saber takes them to the hospital, slowing down to a crawl before each pothole so that there’s barely a bump to jolt Ace out of place. Almost too quickly, Saber’s pulling up in front of the hospital, putting the car into park and climbing out to open the door for them.

 

“Should I park?” Saber asks Deuce. “I know this can take a little bit, but I wouldn’t want to leave you without a way back.”

 

“I’ll text when Ace’s going to be released,” Deuce answers, because he’s the worst. “Thank you. Go back home and rest, I’m sure we’ll be at least an hour, if we’re lucky.”

 

Saber laughs, “You’ve got it. Try not to get hurt again, boss, it’s easier to keep you safe when you’re in one piece.”

 

“I’m in one piece right now,” Ace mutters letting Deuce lead him inside. “Get more sleep.”

 

“Yes sir!”

* * *

 

“Hello,” Marco answers, balancing his phone between his shoulder and ear and trying to catch the paperwork he had fumbled in an attempt to answer it. “Marco Newgate, speaking.”

 

“This is Dr. Rocinate-”

 

“Corazon, why are you calling me?” Marco asks, frowning at his paperwork. “I thought you were on shift in the A&E to-,” he pauses and frowns at his computer screen. “-day?” there’s a long moment of silence. “Corazon?”

 

“Dr. Newgate?” Corazon says slowly.

 

Marco puts his paperwork down, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, “Corazon, I know that you have my number in your phone because of the number of times I’ve had to inform you that Law had a reaction. Is something wrong?”

 

Corazon is quiet again, “Marco, I’m calling you because you’re the emergency contact for a patient we have currently in the A&E. I’m not even on my phone and you know that no one remembers anyone else’s phone number these days.”

 

“What’s wrong,” Marco asks already standing up and locking his computer. He should only be listed as the emergency contact for two different people and he hasn’t heard anything. Ace was suppose to be riding all day and Haruta had been sending snapchats for the last twenty minutes.

 

“Nothing that bad, no one’s headed into surgery,” Corazon promises. “At least, not emergency surgery.”

 

“Give me one moment,” Marco shifts his phone to cover the speaker as he reaches his secretary, ensuring that she could arrange for his patients to be shift off to other doctors until he returned. “Is it Haruta or Ace?”

 

“Ace Gol,” Corazon answers. “He was brought in complaining of shoulder pain and had to be,” he pauses and Marco closes his eyes as he waits for the lift. “Persuaded to be admitted. We’re on the third floor, room 402.”

 

Marco hums, “I’m on my way down now. Try to keep him from being more of an idiot. And thanks, for calling me.”

 

“Next time can you tell me that you’ve got a new person that you’re going to be the emergency contact for? Your name scared the foundation doctor so badly that she didn’t want to call. Which is why you ended up with me.”

 

“I can try. I’ll be there in five minutes,” he doesn’t bother with a goodbye, ending the call and sliding his phone into his pocket, foot tapping impatiently as he waited for the lift to arrive at his floor.

 

Kaya is waiting for him when he steps off, smiling slightly, because she always smiles, pressing the button to keep the lift doors open as she points him in the right direction. He thanks her before hurrying off, pushing the door open without stopping.

 

“What happened?” Marco asks, spotting the IV drip connected to Ace and frowning when he recognizes the mild pain killer. “Ace?”

 

“Deuce thought I needed to go to the hospital because my shoulder hurt,” Ace answers brightly, shifting on the bed and wincing slightly. “I’m fine. I think I pulled something.”

 

“He won’t let Dr. Ikkaku use anything stronger than Caldolor and he’s less than willing to allow us to take him in for an MRI,” Corazon adds, arms crossed over his chest as he leans back against the table behind him. “He,” he nods to where Deuce has taken over a chair. “Can’t even convince him of anything.”

 

“I got him on the Caldolor,” Deuce states looking up from his phone. “Marco, good. Tell your idiot to take the pain medication and get his shoulder checked out. He’s not listening to me.”

 

Marco sighs, moving to stand beside the bed, “You hurt your shoulder?”

 

“Last night. It’s really not that bad,” Ace says softly. “It hurts, but it’s not that bad.”

 

“Can you lift your arm?”

 

Ace scoffs, “Of course I-,” he stops when Marco frowns. “No, it hurts. But I’m fine, Marco. It’s not painful and I’ll be fine, it’s just going to be day or two before I can really use it.”

 

“Or,” Marco says, slowly. “You can let us put you on a painkiller that makes your shoulder stop hurting and let us get an MRI. You and I both know that you have had issues with your shoulder before this and it would be better to have it checked.”

 

“It’s not really necessary.”

 

“Maybe not, but it would help me to make sure you’re okay. I want you to be alright and if you’re hurt and won’t let us make sure there’s not something worse, than I’m going to keep worrying. It won’t even take that long. Corazon’s already cleared a spot for you to make sure we don’t have to wait for the MRI.”

 

Ace tilts his head to the side, frowning, “You would worry?”

 

“Ace, I always worry. I would like it more if you would let the doctors do their jobs and make sure you’re okay.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you are a doctor!”

 

Marco grins, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I am, which means that you should listen to me about this. I know what I’m talking about,” he smiles when Ace sighs and tangles their fingers together. “Please?”

 

“Fine,” Ace sighs again. “I’ll let them take the MRI. What painkiller?”

 

“Morphine,” Marco says squeezing Ace’s hand when he tries to interrupt. “Corazon probably already recommended it, didn’t he? We’ll get the paperwork done for a TUE. Corazon can sign it and I’ll have the other two signatures we need by the end of the day, but you need to take something.”

 

Ace frowns, “You think morphine’s best?”

 

“Most high level painkillers are on the list of drugs you’re not allowed to have when you’re competing,” Marco reminds him. “Codeine and Vicodin are both listed and those would be the other two that would be suggested.”

 

“And he’ll agree?”

 

“Corazon, please tell Ace a list of drugs you would recommend in this case,” Marco smiles when Corazon raises an eyebrow. “He’s worried that he won’t be granted an exemption and allowed into his next competition.”

 

“Morphine, Codeine, Vicodin, and Tramadol. They’re opiates or a combination of an opiate and something less dangerous. With the amount of pain you’re in, anything less would be ineffective, as you can see currently,” Corazon states gesturing at Ace’s shoulder. “You’re from the MFEC?”

 

“Yes, I’ve got a competition in less that two weeks.”

 

Corazon frowns, “I can get the paperwork done and turned in quickly, latest time would be tomorrow morning and that’s if one of the other two doctors that I want to sign off on this have left before I finish it.”

 

“I can forward you the forms,” Marco offers.

 

“No need, I have them in my office. After the seventh time I ended up having to get them, I started keeping them on hand,” Corazon waves him off. “Dr. Ikkaku, please grab a morphine drip.”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Marco waits until the door is closed, “You scared her didn’t you?”

 

“No I didn’t,” Ace states, almost pouting. “She was really nice, even if I was “stubborn” and “wouldn’t listen”. Deuce told her to call my emergency contact and that’s when she called him in,” he gestures to Corazon. “Because Marco Newgate.”

 

“Mhm, I’m sure. It’s not because you were being difficult and tried to refuse treatment, was it?”

 

Ace smiles, “I didn’t refuse treatment. I just,” he pauses thoughtfully. “Wanted to know in detail why I needed everything that she said and refused to do it unless I liked the explanation.”

 

“Difficult,” Marco repeats, leaning in to kiss him. “You need to stop that. You’re making it hard on my coworkers. Can you tell me what happened to your shoulder? You were fine when I saw you last night.”

 

“I was doing paperwork, there were something that I needed to take care of before I went to bed,” Ace adds like he has to explain himself. “Was leaning on the table and I slipped? I don’t even remember, but I’m pretty sure I dislocated it. Kotatsu may have been involved, I can’t remember. He was on my desk.”

 

Marco pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing out slowly, “You dislocated your shoulder?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you, but Ace, you go to the hospital after you dislocate your shoulder. You don’t go to bed and get up the next day to ride. What if you had gotten more injured?”

 

“Today was for Loroco,” Ace says like it’s an explanation.

 

“Ace.”

 

“Loroco is really relaxed, he’s a good boy. Calm and we weren’t even going to jump, just some lunging and some footwork. He’s the best horse for that. St Elmo and Spade would have been too hyper and bounced it too much.”

 

Marco shakes his head, “Ace, you don’t ride a horse, or lunge a horse, with a dislocated shoulder.”

 

“It’s just lunging and footwork. It’s not that hard and it wouldn’t hurt!”

 

“Ace, lunging is holding a rope and whip while you have the horse going around you. You need both arms and you have to constantly move them because you told me that orders are verbal and through the whip, which means you planned to use your left arm extensively,” Marco states frowning.

 

“It’s not that bad?”

 

“I’m going to have Kotatsu sit on you to keep you from doing anything,” Marco scolds. “You can’t ride if you dislocate your shoulder and you sure as hell can’t lunge your horses,” he pauses. “Is everything alright Dr. Ikkaku?”

 

“I have morphine?”

 

Marco shifts backwards off the bed, “Please hook him up for me,” he turns back to Ace. “You’re old enough to know that you should have gone to the hospital before this.”

 

“I didn’t think it was that bad! It hurt but not badly enough to be dangerous. So, I thought that if it was worse after practice, I could go to the hospital then.”

 

“Never,” Deuce corrects. “Or do you not remember the last time you dislocated your shoulder?”

 

Ace scowls, “I’m not that bad. And it was seperated! A separated shoulder is entirely different Deuce.”

 

“And you only went to the doctor because your mom was upset and asked you to. Now get yelled at by your boyfriend, you don’t listen to us and keep doing things that you shouldn’t when you’re hurt. This is Marco’s turn to tell you off.”

 

“Like a call out post,” Ace mutters darkly. “I get enough of that on twitter.”

 

“Then maybe,” Marco says smiling at Ikkaku as she moved back, the morphine drip finally set. “You should listen to people instead of doing things that will harm you more. When do you want to take him for an MRI?”

 

Corazon snorts, “Now. We need to see if he put his shoulder back into place and from there, we’ll get him set up to go home and rest for at least a week.”

 

“A week!”

 

“Ace, we don’t argue with doctors telling us we can’t do things. If you’re rude, I’ll have Corazon sign off on keeping you grounded until you have to leave for your next competition.”

 

Ace frowns, glaring at Marco tiredly, “You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

 

“I know, which is why if you behave, I’ll come over for dinner and a movie tonight. I’ll even see if Stefan wants to come see Kotatsu.”

 

“The worst,” Ace mutters, letting Ikkaku help him into a wheelchair. “Fine. I’ll be nice.”

 

“Thank you, Ace.”

* * *

 

Marco frowns when his phone notifies him that Ace is live-streaming, opening Instagram to pull it up, thumbing up the volume and attaching his headphones to make sure he doesn’t interrupt anyone that might pass his office.

 

“I’m so bored,” Ace whines, arm still in it’s sling as he spins in his chair. “I dislocated my shoulder and my partner said that if I so much as think about going to ride my horses, he’ll be very upset, so I’m bored. I did all the paperwork that I was behind on, watched two shows on Netflix, and found where my cook has been hiding the chocolate chips,” he holds them up, popping one in his mouth.

 

“Oh, my shoulder?” Ace asks, likely reading someone’s comment. “I dislocated it. It’s pretty common in athletes honestly. The doctor says that as long as I rest then I should be allowed to compete at the World Equestrian Festival. My partner keeps reminding me to behave myself and blah, blah, blah,” he waves his good hand. “But I’m going crazy-”

 

Marco smiles when Ace picks up his phone, unlocking it and checking the messages.

 

“Ugh, you’re suppose to be working. Don’t you have more important things to do than watch me live-stream my boredom?” Ace sighs, smiling just slightly. “Sorry, my partner is texting me. Apparently I should be “playing with Kotatsu”.”

 

“Who’s Kotatsu? Have I not shown you all Kotatsu?” Ace frowns and Marco knows that he’s opening up Instagram and checking his posts for the last two weeks on his personal account, and further when he doesn’t see anything. “Oh, I guess I have- nope, here we are! Only one pic of him, anyway,” the camera turns, focusing on Kotatus, tiny and curled up on a pile of paperwork. “This is Kotatsu, he’s a Norwegian Forest Cat and my partner got him for me. He’s 13 weeks, I think.”

 

The camera moves back to where it was before, showing Ace’s face as he almost pouts, because Ace likes to say that he doesn’t. 

 

“But he’s a sleepy baby right now and that means, I can’t play with him. And Luffy’s busy and my partner is busy, and my parents are out and about. So I’m alone and bored!”

 

Ace pauses, looking over more questions, Marco’s sure, allowing him more time to type out his newest text.

 

“Oh, my partner has work. Everyone does, I’m not mad about it, but I don’t have anything to do, so I’m alone and bored. It’s the worst. I don’t remember the last time I was this bored,” he stops, looking at his phone again, grinning. “I’m gonna be less bored! My partner is sending over Stefan!”

 

Marco laughs, because of course Ace would be excited. It was cute, watching him spin in his chair in celebration.

 

“Stefan’s my partner’s puppy! He’s a baby too, but he’s so hyper. A good boy who wants to cuddle and play. I just love him so much. No, he’s not that little,” Ace laughs, moving onto the next question. “He’s older than Kotatsu, Stefan’s almost 10 months old. My partner had him before we met.”

 

He sends another text, signing more papers after it’s sent because he still has work to do and he doesn’t technically have time for this.

 

“So picky,” Ace rolls his eyes. “I’m suppose to tell you all that Kotatsu is not 13 weeks, he’s 20 weeks old, but still a baby. My partner is watching, even though he should be working, and correcting all my facts because I’m wrong,” he pauses. “No, I really like my partner. Even when he’s being a big jerk face and telling me what to do.”

 

Ace answers several more questions about his horses and something that Marco thinks has to do with his upcoming competition, but he’s been too busy skimming something from a patient to pay attention to the details. But he does hear the knock on the door.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Ace says quickly, jumping to his feet and leaving them with a view of his office, the curtains open with a perfect view into the yard from above. It takes a moment before there’s the soft sound of Stefan’s feet on the floor. “Sorry, that was Stefan’s sitter coming to bring him over and to let me know that he’s already seen his trainer today.”

 

Stefan is already crawling into Ace’s lap, licking his face excitedly as Ace laughs, wiggling to keep his arm safe from him.

 

“But this is Stefan,” Ace says still almost laughing. “He’s my partner’s dog and I love him. Ah, and he says hi! Stefan, your owner says hi! Yes, he does. He says hello and he loves you and you should be a good boy!”

 

“My partner?” Ace tips his head to look closer at the screen. “Yeah, my partner’s male. Did, did you think I was just bouncing around to attractive foreigners. I can’t believe you all thought I was bouncing around to very attractive men and posting them all over my Instagram. Should I tag him?” he frowns in thought. “Wait, he’s watching! Can I tag you as my hashtag mystery boyfriend?”

 

“Have mercy,” Marco mutters quietly, typing out a quick response.

 

“Ah, he says as long as I don’t @ him that I can tag him! Thank you, I love you!” Ace says hugging Stefan excitedly. “But that’s awesome. Now I can show you all my partner and talk about him! He’s great, honestly. He likes my horses.”

 

Ace stops, grinning wider, “And he’s gonna have to watch and listen to me compliment him and talk about him because he’s a fool who is watching this at work. But that’s okay, he deserves to know that he’s amazing.”

 

Marco shakes his head tiredly, sending another text, waiting to see what Ace would say in response.

 

“But I can’t go play with Kotatsu and Stefan. ‘Tatsu would be upset if Stefan’s asleep when he wakes up,” he drops his voice and winks at the camera. “They’re best friends and they hate when my partner takes Stefan home for the night. Kotatsu meows sadly at the door when they leave.”

 

“No, we’ve only been dating for five months, he has an apartment nearby but we don’t live together. He does come to my competitions! Not all the time, he’s a doctor and super busy, but sometimes he pulls extra shifts so we can have time together.”

 

Marco zones back out, it’s nice hearing Ace talk, he always enjoys listening to him and it’s easy to just barely pay attention until Ace says something different.

 

“Stefan and Kotatsu are waking up, so I’m going to end this here,” Ace says waving at the screen. “If you’re still listening, I love you and I’ll see you tonight and to my fans, until next time!”

 

The screen goes blank and Marco shakes his head as a text appears telling him to get back to work and that he’ll behave, a line of emoji following it. He hoped this was the end of Ace’s annoying bored stage and he fell into the next stage, the one where he just wanted to get better sooner.

 

He glances at the clock, calculating, he would have to see if he could get out earlier. Ace was always adorable when he passed out after playing with Stefan and Kotatsu, all three of them curled up together. He might even get a picture for Ace’s fans.

**Author's Note:**

> hilariously the way that Ace dislocates his shoulder is entirely possible! the shoulder is a bit unstable and if you exercise regularly, it's fairly common to dislocate your shoulder doing normal things!
> 
> (also, this is technically a call out post for some people who get hurt and never get it looked at or delay it because it doesn't hurt enough. i'm one of them.)


End file.
